I'm Sorry
by dinodeer
Summary: Hyunbin terlalu merindukan Minhyun. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


**I'm Sorry**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2000+ Words**

 **Note : Jangan gebukin aku pas udah baca ini ya TT**

 **BGM : Jung Joon Il - Hug Me**

* * *

Hari ini hujan turun cukup deras. Namun tak cukup deras untuk membuat seorang pemuda menepi. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru itu masih terus berjalan ditengah hujan yang mengguyurnya. Pakaiannya sudah basah entah sejak kapan dan ia tak peduli. Dalam pikirannya ia berharap hujan dapat membasuh rasa sakit di hatinya, membuat lukanya hilang namun tidak ada perubahan. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, masih disana, masih terasa di dadanya.

" _Bin-ah, lihat anak anjing itu lucu sekali ya!"_

Sebuah suara terdengar dalam pikirannya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa ia kini tengah berada di taman tempat ia biasa kencan dengan kekasihnya.

" _Dorong aku lebih kencang Bin-ah! Hahahaha!"_

Suara itu kembali terputar dalam pikirannya. Suara yang ia rindukan. Suara yang paling ingin ia dengar selama tiga bulan ini. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam.

" _Hyunbin-ah! Sini! Sini! Ayo beli es krim!"_

Pemuda bernama Hyunbin itu berjongkok di tengah taman yang sedang sepi dengan hujan yang turun. Ia menangis.

"Minhyun _Hyung_ hiks."

Sebuah nama terucap dari mulutnya. Nama dari kekasihnya yang paling ia rindukan.

"Minhyun _Hyung_..." lirihnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ia akhirnya bangkit menghapus air matanya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri tempat yang biasa ia datangi dengan Minhyun. Taman yang tadi ia singgahi, kedai es krim favorit Minhyun –ia ingat Minhyun selalu bilang rasa es krim di kedai itu adalah yang terbaik di Korea. Lalu toko bunga favorit Minhyun.

"Hyunbin?"

Hyunbin menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hyunbin hanya tersenyum berharap senyum terpaksanya dapat membuat orang tersebut tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Sini masuk." Suruhnya. Hyunbin pun mengikutinya memasuki toko bunga favorit Minhyun yang merupakan milik orang tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Hehe Minki _Hyung_..."

Minki mendengus. "Jangan hehe padaku Kwon Hyunbin. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

" _Hyung_ kan tahu aku suka hujan." Jawab Hyunbin.

" _Iya walaupun kau suka jangan lakukan itu, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Kalau ada mobil yang tergelincir lalu menyerempetmu bagaimana? Sudah sini kau dasar nakal!"_

"Aku memang nakal ya..." gumamnya.

Minki melihat Hyunbin miris. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Hyunbin pikirkan, dan Minki harap Hyunbin bisa melupakannya. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu namun pemuda dihadapannya justru terlihat tidak bisa melupakan kekasihnya.

"Sudah, kau disini saja."

"Tidak, aku mau menemui Minhyun _Hyung_." Jawab Hyunbin.

Minki terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Hyunbin mengucapkan nama itu lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya mengatakan ia akan menemuinya.

"O-oh, kalau begitu kupikir bunga akan jadi pemberian yang bagus bukan?" tawar Minki.

Hyunbin mengangguk.

" _Aku tidak terlalu suka bunga tapi sepertinya bunga mawar itu romantis."_

"Kau ingin bunga apa?" tanya Minki. "Kupikir bunga mawar kuning bagus sebagai awal-"

"Mawar merah." Potong Hyunbin.

"Eh?"

Hyunbin tersenyum. "Mawar merah saja." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Mawar merah akan segera siap." Timpal Minki. Minki segera mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah dan merangkainya agar terlihat cantik.

"...tulip warna putih."

Minki menoleh. "Apa?"

"Tolong rangkaikan aku juga bunga tulip warna putih." Pinta Hyunbin.

Minki terdiam. Sebagai seorang _florist_ tentu saja ia tahu arti bunga tulip warna putih.

 _Permohonan maaf._

Apa Hyunbin kini tengah berusaha merelakan Minhyun? Meminta maaf karena bersikap menyedihkan selama tiga bulan ini? Minki benar-benar berharap yang terbaik untuk Hyunbin. Ia benar-benar berharap kebahagiaan untuk Hyunbin karena ia tahu bagaimana terpukulnya Hyunbin selama tiga bulan ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Minki sambil menyerahkan buket mawar merah dan tulip putih pesanan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin tersenyum. "Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Pakai payungku saja ya, diluar masih hujan deras." Ujar Minki lagi.

Hyunbin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka hujan."

Setelah itu ia keluar dari toko bunga Minki dan kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sebenarnya sering ia lalui dengan Minhyun.

" _Mawar merahnya bagus, sudah kubilang Minki itu yang terbaik."_

"Iya." Gumam Hyunbin.

" _Ini untukku? Ih apaan sih kan aku tidak suka bunga! Oke baiklah aku terima haha terimakasih Hyunbin!"_

"Hmm."

" _Oh iya jangan-jangan kau hanya memberiku bunga tanpa tahu artinya ya? Coba tebak arti mawar merah itu apa?"_

"Aku cinta padamu." Lirihnya.

" _Iya aku juga tahu Hyunbiiin ih kok kau menyebalkan siiiih..."_

Hyunbin tertawa mendengar suara Minhyun yang merengek manja dalam ingatannya. Minhyunnya yang galak. Minhyunnya yang manja. Minhyunnya yang sangat menyukai TVXQ sampai membuat Hyunbin cemburu. Minhyunnya yang menyukai kebersihan sampai rela membersihkan apartemen Hyunbin jika senggang. Minhyunnya yang selalu marah dengan kebiasaan buruk Hyunbin. Minhyunnya yang selalu sabar mengajari dirinya. Minhyunnya yang ia cintai. Namun Tuhan lebih mencintai Minhyunnya dibanding dia.

Hyunbin masih ingat ketika hari itu Minhyun menutup teleponnya dengan riang karena mereka ada acara kencan malam itu. Namun beberapa jam kemudian ia ditelepon Minki yang mengabarinya bahwa Minhyun meninggal. Minhyun meninggal karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak truk. Ia mengalami masa kritis selama tiga hari sebelum akhirnya Tuhan memilih untuk membawa pulang.

Semenjak kematian Minhyun, Hyunbin bahkan belum pernah datang lagi ke pemakaman Minhyun. Ia tidak pernah mengucapkan nama itu dihadapan orang lain. Ia mencoba hidup tanpa Minhyun dan Hyunbin tidak bisa. Ia berhenti menjadi model. Ia berhenti masuk ke kelas. Ia hampir di drop out dari universitasnya. Sampai membuat teman-temannya khawatir, tapi Hyunbin tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja, karena ia memang tidak baik-baik saja.

Minhyun selalu mengajarinya saat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Minhyun selalu mengajarinya bagaimana cara mencuci pakaian yang benar, bagaimana mencuci piring yang benar, bagaimana caranya memasang dasi, bagaimana caranya menjaga kesehatannya. Minhyun mengajarinya banyak hal, namun ia tak pernah mengajari Hyunbin bagaimana caranya agar bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Hahaha..." Hyunbin tertawa pelan.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuh Hyunbin dan buket bunga yang ia bawa. Pemuda berambut biru itu masih terus berjalan menuju tempat yang sangat ingin ia datangi. Ia sangat merindukan Minhyun. Sangat merindukannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Mama, nanti minggu kita pergi ke taman hiburan kan?"

"Iya sayang, tidak sabaran sekali sih anak mama ini..."

Suara ibu dan anak yang membahas membuat Hyunbin mengingat kencan mereka di taman hiburan dua minggu sebelum Minhyun meninggal.

 _Flashback._

" _Aku lucu kan pakai ini?" tanya Minhyun sambil memperlihatkan bando telinga rubah pada Hyunbin._

" _Iya bagus cocok untuk rubah licikku." Timpal Hyunbin._

" _Ayo keluar kita main naiki semua wahananyaaa!" teriak Mihnyun tidak sabar sambil menarik-narik tangan Hyunbin._

" _Iya sabar dong seperti anak kecil saja.." timpal Hyunbin lagi._

" _Tidak apa-apa hari ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku berperilaku seperti anak kecil." Ujar Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Hyunbin tertawa. "Duhhh sebenarnya yang lebih tua itu aku atau kau sih Hyung?" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Minhyun._

" _Hyunbin sepertinya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Tutur Minhyun tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah menaiki bianglala._

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Hyunbin._

" _Tidak, aku pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku." Lanjut Minhyun._

 _Hyunbin menatap Minhyun heran. "Kenapa berkata seperti itu sih, aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi, kita menikah saja yuk." Ajaknya._

" _Hah?" seru Minhyun kaget._

" _Iya, ayo menikah, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kalau menikah kan kita akan selalu bersama." Jelas Hyunbin._

" _Bukan begitu Hyunbiiin, k-kau baru saja melamarku? Aku?" tanya Minhyun dengan pipi memerah._

 _Hyunbin tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan ini." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang berisi cincin. Ia pun berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun lalu memasangkan cincinnya tanpa meminta ijin._

" _Nah sekarang pasangkan cincinku." Titahnya._

" _Hah? Memangnya kapan aku setuju aku akan menikah denganmu?" tanya Minhyun sebal._

" _Oh tidak mau ya, ya sudah aku ambil lagi cincin-"_

" _Jangan! Iya Hyunbin aku pasang nih aku pasang, dasar menyebalkan, tidak romantis!" gerutu Minhyun. Minhyun pun memasang cincin ke jari manis Hyunbin sambil terus menggerutu._

 _Grep._

 _Hyunbin tiba-tiba menarik Minhyun ke pelukannya._

" _Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Terimakasih. Aku ingin kita terus bersama selamanya."_

 _Minhyun mengangguk kecil. Hyunbin kemudian mendudukan Minhyun dipangkuannya._

" _Hyunbin! Jangan bergerak ih ini bianglalanya goyang tahuu-hmph..."_

 _Hyunbin membungkam bibir Minhyun dengan ciuman sampai bianglala mereka turun kembali ke bawah._

 _Flashback end._

Taedong kini tengah menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia dan Donghan terus berdoa dalam hati agar apa yang mereka khawatirkan terjadi. Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko bunga.

"Minki _Hyung_!" seru Donghan.

"Ya, Donghan ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Minki heran.

"Apa Hyunbin datang kesini?" tanya Donghan.

"Iya, beberapa waktu yang lalu, kenapa kalian terlihat khawatir sekali?" tanya Minki yang kini jadi ikut khawatir.

"Hyunbin hari ini aneh, aneh sekali, dia tidak datang ke kampus lagi, kami meneleponnya dan dia hanya bilang dia mau ke tokomu, lalu kami pun datang ke apartemennya untuk menyimpan titipan tugas dari dosen," jelas Donghan. "Tapi kau tahu apartemennya rapih, sangat rapih, seperti baru dibereskan Minhyun _Hyung_..." lanjutnya.

"Apa kau menemukan surat atau apapun itu?" tanya Minki khawatir.

"Tidak, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir. Hari ini adalah genap tiga bulan kematian Minhyun _Hyung_..." jawab Taedong.

"Tapi tadi dia pergi kearah kanan, kesana kan memang tempat pemakaman Minhyun, dia pasti kesana untuk pertama kalinya." Ujar Minki berusaha menenangkan mereka dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ke arah sana _Hyung_?" tanya Donghan. Minki mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau ke arah sana juga bisa ke jembatan Mapo..." ujar Donghan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi kesana!" seru Minki.

.

.

Hyunbin kini sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Jembatan Mapo. Ia berjalan menyusuri jembatan itu. Salah satu tangan Hyunbin memegang pagar jembatan yang menampilkan banyak kata-kata motivasi.

 _Kau terlihat khawatir apa kau baik-baik saja?_

"Tidak." Lirih Hyunbin.

 _Besok matahari akan tetap bersinar._

"Ya, tapi matahariku sudah tidak ada."

 _Masih banyak hal baik yang belum terjadi._

"Oh iya? Tapi hal terbaik untukku adalah Minhyun."

 _Ingatlah ibumu._

"Ibuku sekarang sedang bersama Minhyun sepertinya."

 _Ingatlah bagaimana rasanya ketika kau pertama kali jatuh cinta_

Hyunbin tertawa pelan.

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku masih kelas 1 SMA saat itu dan aku jatuh cinta begitu saja saat mendengar suara Minhyun saat menjadi mc di acara ospek. Suaranya membuatku fokus yang awalnya malas-malasan, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat itu."

Hyunbin kini berjalan menuju sebuah box telepon. Ia menekan angka yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

" _Tuut... Tuut... Nomor yang Anda tuju-"_

"Minhyun _Hyung_ , ketika kau bilang aku harus bisa hidup tanpamu aku tidak pernah terpikir bahwa aku benar-benar harus berusaha agar bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya.

"Kehilanganmu seperti kehilangan duniaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, teman-teman kita mereka sangat baik, mereka sangat khawatir padaku, tapi mereka bukan kau _Hyung_. Aku ingin kau memelukku dan berkata 'kau bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini', aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin memelukmu _Hyung_... aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Air mata Hyunbin mengalir.

"Aku tidak sekuat yang orang-orang bayangkan, karena aku akan menjadi kuat karenamu _Hyung_. Dan sekarang kau tidak ada, aku tidak bisa. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menemuimu?"

Hyunbin menaruh bunga yang tadi ia beli di pinggir pagar jembatan. Ia juga mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari kantong jaketnya. Surat itu sudah setengah basah tapi Hyunbin harap teman-temannya masih bisa membacanya.

Ia memegang pagar jembatan lalu menaikinya. Tubuhnya kini sudah berada di bagian luar pagar jembatan. Tinggal melepas tangannya maka ia akan langsung jatuh saat itu juga.

Ia mengambil napas panjang.

" _Aku minta maaf Hyung melakukan ini. Aku mencintaimu."_

Hyunbin pun melepas pegangannya.

.

.

Taedong, Donghan dan Minki hanya bisa menangis saat mereka menemukan buket bunga yang tadi dirangkai oleh Minki dan sepucuk surat berwarna putih. Sambil menangis Donghan membuka surat yang ditulis oleh Hyunbin.

 _Halo, ini Kwon Hyunbin._

 _Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah berniat melakukan tindakan berdosa ini, tapi aku merasa duniaku berhenti berputar setelah kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Minhyun Hyung. Untuk teman-temanku Taedong, Donghan, Yongguk Hyung, Sanggyun Hyung, Kenta Hyung, Taehyun Hyung, Minki Hyung, Jonghyun Hyung, Ong Hyung dan Daniel Hyung yang selalu mendukungku kapanpun. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini ya, kalian begitu peduli padaku tapi aku malah mengecewakan kalian. Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia, aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian. Terimakasih._

Hari ini adalah hari dimana genap tiga bulan sahabat mereka meninggal dan juga hari dimana mereka kehilangan sahabat mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Status : End

.

.

Huhu maafkan aku bikin fanfic angst gini TT jangan hujat aku huhu

Jangan ikutin Hyunbin ya guys, kalau kalian ada masalah kalian bisa cerita ke aku, hubungin aku aja bisa lewat pm di wp sini atau dm twitter aku karena aku open twitter 24/7

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca sama review fanfic aku yang sebelumnya~ reviewnya udah aku bales hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya ya hehe

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer


End file.
